Birthday Cake
by HyperPhoenix33
Summary: É aniversário de Sephiroth, e Genesis decide dar uma trégua em sua rivalidade para fazer uma surpresa para o amigo.


_**Notas:** Essa a minha primeira fanfic aqui, e faz mais de dois anos que eu realmente escrevi algo para postar então perdoem se algo estiver errado! ^^' Essa história é só um momento bobinho entre Genesis e Sephiroth que me veio à cabeça, mas achei que ficou fofo._

 _Espero que gostem!_

* * *

Eram quase dez horas da manhã quando Genesis ouviu alguém bater na porta do seu dormitório. Ele estava na sua minicozinha preparando um bolo de aniversário para uma surpresa - e ele desejou com todas as forças que não fosse o aniversariante quem estava ali.

Ele lavou as mãos depressa e foi atender à porta, encontrando à sua frente Angeal de braços cruzados e uma expressão impaciente no rosto. Genesis, no entanto, suspirou aliviado.

\- Você esqueceu do treino de novo? - Angeal reclamou, enquanto entrava no dormitório do amigo de infância.

\- Não esqueci, eu... - ele fechou a porta e seguiu de volta à cozinha. - Eu estou fazendo um bolo.

\- Bolo? - Angeal levantou uma sobrancelha, achando aquilo estranho, mas depois lembrou-se de que dia era aquele. - Ah, você quer fazer uma surpresa para o Sephiroth?

\- É, um dia eu ouvi ele dizer que gosta de bolo de chocolate, e como hoje é aniversário dele... - o ruivo respondeu, meio sem jeito. Todos dentro da ShinRa Inc. sabiam que Genesis não era o tipo de pessoa que se preocupava em agradar Sephiroth, mas no fundo ele sentia mais do que rivalidade perante o outro 1st Class. Ele o admirava de verdade, e naquele dia em especial ele acordou com a vontade de fazer algo para Sephiroth como presente de aniversário, dar uma pequena trégua em sua eterna rivalidade. Como não teria tempo e nem saberia o que comprar, ele decidiu fazer um bolo de chocolate.

\- Eu quero só ver a cara que ele vai fazer quando você aparecer com esse bolo nas mãos. - Angeal disse rindo, enquanto seguia o amigo até a cozinha. O cheiro de chocolate já se espalhava pelo local, e Genesis começava a juntar os ingredientes do recheio e da cobertura.

\- Ele vai ter que gostar. - o ruivo disse, divertido. - Depois de todo o trabalho que tive...

\- Pelo que eu estou vendo, parece que vai ficar muito bom. - Angeal notou, vendo o amigo derreter o chocolate para a cobertura e o recheio do bolo. - Eu nem sabia que você cozinhava assim.

\- Eu também não sabia. - Genesis riu. - Eu pesquisei essa receita na internet. O bolo já está assando no forno, só falta terminar alguns detalhes... É a primeira vez que faço algo assim.

\- Ah, então Sephiroth será a sua cobaia? - Angeal riu junto com o amigo, mas a risada de ambos foi interrompida por três batidas na porta do dormitório. Eles se entreolharam preocupados, pensando em quem devia estar ali.

\- Genesis? - a voz de Sephiroth chamou, do outro lado da porta, e as suspeitas de ambos se confirmaram.

\- E agora? - Angeal perguntou.

\- Atenda a porta. - Genesis respondeu. - Mantenha-o distraído até eu esconder essas coisas!

Angeal assentiu e foi até a porta do dormitório, onde Sephiroth aguardava com uma expressão meio confusa.

\- Angeal? O que faz aqui? - ele perguntou.

\- Vim procurar o Genesis para treinar, mas ele está ocupado. E você, o que o traz aqui?

\- Eu vim devolver os livros que Genesis me emprestou semana passada. - ele disse, mostrando os dois livros que trazia nas mãos. - Ele está aqui?

\- Está, mas ele está um pouco ocupado. - Angeal não conseguia pensar em nenhuma desculpa, e Sephiroth notou que o amigo estava um tanto... estranho.

\- Angeal, você está bem?

\- Estou! É que... - Angeal já estava sem saber o que dizer quando Genesis apareceu para tentar salvar a situação.

\- Sephiroth, o que faz aqui? - ele perguntou, ainda meio nervoso.

\- Eu vim devolver seus livros... Mas está tudo bem aqui? Vocês estão estranhos. - Sephiroth disse, e Genesis balançou a cabeça.

\- Está tudo ótimo, obrigado por trazer os livros! - o ruivo respondeu, e depois desviou o assunto da conversa. - A propósito, você gostou de algum deles?

\- Gostei dos dois, são mesmo muito bons...

E a conversa se estendeu durante vários minutos. Genesis sugeriu que todos fossem conversar do lado de fora, alegando que o espaço do dormitório era pequeno para os três, mas ele queria mesmo era afastar Sephiroth dali antes que ele descobrisse sobre a surpresa. Por sorte, depois de pouco tempo Sephiroth disse que teria que passar na sala do diretor Lazard e deixou os outros dois SOLDIERs sozinhos novamente.

\- Essa foi por pouco. - Genesis comentou, quando o amigo já estava longe. Angeal olhou para seu relógio de pulso, vendo que tinha um compromisso marcado para aquela hora.

\- Preciso dar um recado a Zack, mais tarde eu volto. - ele disse, despedindo-se de Genesis. O ruivo voltou para seu dormitório e seguiu até a cozinha, retirando o bolo do forno e esperando que esfriasse para que pudesse enfim rechear e pôr a cobertura. Ele próprio já estava ficando com vontade de experimentar daquele bolo, afinal a aparência estava melhor do que ele imaginava.

Foi então que ele pensou no que o havia levado a fazer aquela loucura. Ele e Sephiroth não eram amigos tão próximos, passavam mais tempo duelando na sala de treinamento do que realmente sendo amigos. Mas Genesis sentiu essa necessidade repentina de agradar o outro, de fazer algo que ele gostasse... De finalmente por um sorriso nos lábios do SOLDIER mais sério que a ShinRa já havia tido. Às vezes ele pensava que Sephiroth podia se sentir solitário por sempre ser visto como um ser inatingível, do qual ninguém poderia se aproximar, e ele desejava poder fazer algo que fizesse Sephiroth saber que não, ele não estava sozinho.

Quando terminou de cobrir o bolo com chocolate, Genesis decidiu escrever a frase "Feliz Aniversário!" em cima do bolo, para não deixá-lo tão vazio. Ele encheu um saquinho de confeiteiro com chocolate branco e começou a escrever com a própria caligrafia, tomando o máximo de cuidado para não errar nada.

\- Perfeito! - ele disse, vendo o trabalho terminado. Genesis mal podia acreditar que havia feito aquele bolo sozinho, com as próprias mãos. Seu sorriso ia de orelha a orelha só de pensar em como Sephiroth reagiria àquilo.

\- Genesis, eu esqueci de te dizer que... - a voz de Sephiroth falou de repente, de dentro do dormitório, e Genesis virou-se em sua direção completamente surpreso. Como o outro havia entrado ali tão furtivamente?

Sephiroth não olhava para Genesis, e sim para o bolo de chocolate em cima do balcão da cozinha. Sua expressão era um misto de surpresa e dúvida, e em seus lábios um sorriso começava a aparecer.

\- Sephiroth! - Genesis reclamou. - Você agora entra no dormitório dos outros sem avisar?!

\- O que é isso? - ele perguntou, apontando para o bolo. Sephiroth já suspeitava do que era, mas só queria confirmar.

\- Isso deveria ser uma surpresa, mas você estragou tudo. - Genesis disse, chateado. - Hoje é seu aniversário, não é?

\- Você fez esse bolo sozinho, para mim? - Sephiroth indagou, dessa vez olhando para Genesis. O ruivo confirmou meio envergonhado, e o outro finalmente sorriu. Ele se aproximou do bolo como se não acreditasse que seu amigo havia se esforçado tanto para fazê-lo, ainda mais esse amigo sendo Genesis. Sephiroth não pode conter o riso de satisfação.

\- Obrigado. - ele disse e Genesis também sorriu alegre, mesmo com as coisas não saindo exatamente como o planejado. O propósito principal, que era fazer Sephiroth feliz, já havia dado certo.

\- Você me disse uma vez que gostava de bolo de chocolate, então fiz esse como presente de aniversário. Você gostou?

\- Eu gostei, de verdade. - Sephiroth parecia meio sem jeito diante da situação. - Eu realmente não esperava.

\- Que bom que gostou, então. Posso chamar o Angeal? Ele disse que queria participar da "comemoração".

Sephiroth acenou com a cabeça e Genesis retirou seu PHS do bolso, discando o número do amigo. Depois de explicar que Sephiroth havia descoberto tudo sobre a surpresa ele pediu para que o amigo fosse até o seu dormitório e que levasse Zack também, se ele estivesse por perto.

Quando todos estavam finalmente reunidos no dormitório de Genesis - que felizmente foi suficiente para todo mundo - ele partiu o bolo em pedaços e distribuiu para todo mundo, o primeiro, claro, sendo de Sephiroth.

\- Genesis, você cozinha bem. - Angeal falou. - E olha que essa foi a primeira vez.

\- Obrigado! - ele respondeu sorridente.

\- Será que a gente pode cantar "Parabéns para você"? - Zack perguntou, enquanto comia do bolo. Genesis teve que conter uma gargalhada ao imaginar a cena de todos eles cantando aquela música.

\- Realmente não precisa, Zack. – Sephiroth disse, sorrindo um pouco.

\- Talvez ano que vem. - Genesis falou, só para ver a reação do amigo de cabelos prateados. Sephiroth deu um meio sorriso.

\- Já está planejando a próxima vez? – ele indagou.

\- Talvez... Te deixar contente foi uma boa experiência para mim.

Os dois se entreolharam e abaixaram a cabeça um pouco sem-graça, concentrando-se em comer do bolo. Genesis não acreditava que aquelas palavras haviam mesmo saído de sua boca, mas depois sorriu um pouco. Talvez sua opinião sobre Sephiroth estivesse mesmo mudando.


End file.
